Digital photography is an increasingly ubiquitous technology. Digital cameras have gained in popularity over film cameras and are, today, the standard across a broad array of applications spanning the spectrum from personal to professional usage. This is due in large part to the cost savings and relative ease with which digital images can be developed, modified, and transferred as compared to traditional film photographs. Images created and/or captured by today's digital cameras are often recorded in a removable storage medium, such as a flash memory card, and can be transferred to a computer via a dedicated cable. The commoditization of digital cameras has even resulted in their being added to cellular telephones, albeit in more limited capacities and resolutions.